Question: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{-7}{z - 6} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $z - 6$ $ 7 = \dfrac{z - 6}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 42 = z - 6 $ $42 = z - 6$ $48 = z$ $z = 48$ $z = \dfrac{48}{1}$